Stupid Cramps 3
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: It's Gabriella's turn to experience the joys of being a girl. But it's unexpected and Sharpay is just making it worse. Read and Review!


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back with the next installment of my **_Stupid Cramps_ **series. You guys seem to like them so much. And I'm going through my time of the month right now so I've decided to write another experience of course. I have no idea how many of these will be produce, but they'll keep coming as long as I am in the mood. Enjoy!**

**April**

* * *

"Damn it!" Gabriella cursed silently. She was in her third period class and her stomach wasn't agreeing with her at the moment. She dropped her pencil on her desk and put her hand on her side. Sharpay noticed this and was a bit concerned.

"What's wrong with you, Gabriella?" She asked.

The brunette shook her head, "I don't know. My stomach's been hurting since the end of last class."

"Is it…you know… your period?" Sharpay questioned silently, so that the boy next to her wouldn't hear.

"It can't be. I got it like two weeks ago." Gabriella explained.

"So what? It can sometimes come twice a month. Maybe your cycle is changing." Sharpay shrugged.

"Maybe…" Gabriella grew silent when a wave of pain came over her waist. "Jeez, maybe I should go check. Crap! I don't have anything."

Sharpay went through her purse and pulled out green wrapped pad.

"Here. It has wings." She said and handed it over to Gabriella.

"Um…Mr. Gilbert? Can I go to the bathroom?" Gabriella asked shyly.

"Miss Montez, you know my bathroom policy: go before my class." He said not looking up from his desk.

"But, Mr. Gilbert…" Gabriella started but was cut off.

"No 'buts' Miss Montez. The answer is-" This time he was cut off.

"Mr. Gilbert, you better let Gabriella go to the bathroom now, unless you want your class to look like a horror movie!" Sharpay yelled dramatically. The older man put two and two together and quickly motioned for Gabriella to come and get her bathroom pass. She blushed all the way up to his desk. She turned around and glared at the blonde girl and she just smiled back.

* * *

"So was it on?" Sharpay asked during lunch. Gabriella looked at her demented friend and nodded.

"Yes it was and now I'm dying from these stupid cramps. Gosh, you know how when you fall on your knee or something and then you feel a little pain but decided to brush it off. Then a few moments later you look down and you have a bloody knee and you start crying and complaining how much it hurts. Well this is how I feel now. These god damned things hurt to no end!" She vented and rested her head on the table.

"I know how you feel. I just went through the same thing and they can be a bitch, but you live." Sharpay said reassuringly.

"But during the freaking week you don't believe that you'll last through the end! No matter what stupid remedies you try." Gabriella cried.

"Did you go to the nurse for some pills?"

The stupid nurse is only taking emergencies. I guess dying doesn't count as one." Gabriella growled.

"If I had something I would give it to you. This should cheer you up, Troy is coming over here." Sharpay smiled.

"I don't feel like talking to him or any guys. They don't have to go through this every month. I don't need to have them flash it in my face."

Sharpay frowned at her friend just as Troy stopped in front of them.

"Hey Sharpay and Gabriella." He said nicely, putting on his boyish charm. Sharpay smiled and Gabriella groaned.

"What's wrong with her?" Troy asked.

"Oh you know…it's just her period. She doesn't want to talk to any guys right now. Come back in five days." Sharpay explained bluntly.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella shrieked. Troy blushed at what he just heard.

"Um…well I'll see then. Good luck…I guess." And he hurried off. Sharpay waved after him and turned back to Gabriella giving her the death stare.

"What? He won't bother you for five days!" She said defensively.

"You're going to get it when you get your period."

"Hun, my period is much worse than what you're going through. What could you do to make mine even more horrible than what it is?"

Gabriella thought for a moment but came up with nothing. "Fine! I know that yours are a lot tougher, but you're still going to get it! God damn it!"

"Cramps again?"

"You know it." Gabriella said with her eyes close.

"How about I go find something for you?" Sharpay suggested.

"You sound like a drug dealer." Gabriella mumbled.

"Do you want something or not?"

"Ugh…go ahead. But be discreet!" Gabriella warned. Sharpay laughed at her and left the table and started asking some people she knew for some pills.

"Stupid cramps!"

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Good? I loved Sharpay in this one! Please review! And happy period! Lol!**

**April**


End file.
